Phantom Pain - Megstiel
by SophiaPetrillo
Summary: A Megstiel Story, an alternative universe where Meg is a nursing student falling for an asshole intern. Meeting her years later will turn his life around in every way possible.


If anyone should read this. The basic outline of this story has been lying in my drawers since the dawn of time. I just now found the inspiration to move it forward and go on writing through supernatural. I am also not a native english speaker so don't wonder if my grammar is off sometimes. I am posting the first two parts, I have some more already written but still need to translate into English. Maybe I can get some feedback on whether it is even worth the time.

Thank you

The Accident. –

Rain was streaming endlessly onto the ground. The people in the streets were busy with their lives and tasks. I was standing at the window restlessly, looking down at the streets that were just as restless. My breath was going fast and blurred the glass of the window. My hands started to shake, just a little.

Something was going on.

Nervously, I headed to the coffee maker in the break room of my working place - the ICU.

But again a feeling in my gut drew me back to the small window on the fifth floor of my hospital. I started to blow some air into my cheeks and letting it out slowly again. Someone recommended this to me once to help with my anxiety. While I was at it, I was blowing some of my willful, dark brown locks out of my face and looked at the clock on the wall. I still had 21 minutes left to my break. Thoughtfully, I furrowed my brow, looking back on the still busy street.

Suddenly I spotted a dark blue coat in the midst of the grey, diligent crowd below me. Blinking, I took a more thorough look at the content of said coat. It was an attractive man, in his forties, short, dark hair, who seemed occupied with something. He seemed just as nervous as me. He was turning his head to all sides and also looking up for a brief second.

Abruptly, a loud shattering noise filled the small, unadorned room. Shocked, I looked down at myself. I had let my coffee mug fall to the ground, shattering in bits and pieces. Coffee running out from below the shards, pooling around my sneakers.

James.

Excited and unbelievingly at the same time, I tried to find that navy blue coat again in that relentless swarm of humans. That was Jimmy, no doubt.

An intern from the hospital where I used to work as a nursing student. There he was... My dark brown eyes had found him again.

I knew something was going on

He was carrying a dark leather briefcase and looked at his watch every few seconds. He seemed so important. And he was definitely headed for the hospital. Was he having an appointment here? Maybe even... A job interview? Now I stood there with a stupid smile on my face.

17 minutes to my break.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the red truck speeding into the scene. People jumping aside. But as I understood that Jimmy was directly in the way of it, it already had happened. The truck had run over Jimmy.

I pulled away from the window, putting both my hands over my messed up mouth to cover a little shriek of shock. A group of people already hovered at the scene of the accident, trying to help Jimmy and the truck diver, who must've had a seizure or something. Jimmy's body was lying so uncomfortably still. Some EMT's from my hospital already arrived at the scene, putting tubes in him. Covering his lifeless body with a golden blanket. For a short moment, I thought about running down there, but there was no point, really.

When I would arrive, they would already have him in the ER and he would get all the help he needed there.

Disturbed, I started to pick up the scattered shards of my favorite coffee mug, that I couldn't care less about right now. I grabbed a dish towel to soak up the puddles of cold coffee.

I went back to the three patient rooms that I was responsible for today. With my heard slamming in my head and both my ears, louder than every monitor on the ward, I sank onto one of the empty beds. Hoping, that je was well enough to go to Trauma. Hoping that this bed would stay empty for a while...


End file.
